The Fall of Peace
by SnowyNeko
Summary: A girl's sister is driven to suicide. Out of hatred, she summons a demon to get her revenge. That demon agrees to serve her until her revenge is carried out, and then he will consume her soul. But what if romantic feelings were to get in the way...?
1. Chapter 1

What's up peoples!? This is my first story, so any recommendations are appreciated. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors. The main character will not be described so that it is easier to put yourself in her place. Feel free to imagine her in any way you like. Also, while this is a Kuroshitsuji fan fiction, most occupants of the Phantomhive household may not appear. Sebby will though!

Sebastian: Why thank you.

Snowyneko(me): Sure thing, sweetie.;) The grim reapers might make an appearence as well.

Grell: Did you hear that, Bassy!? We're gonna be costars! You'll be the prince, coming to sweep me off my feet and wake me with a kiss! *tries to kiss Sebastian*

Snowyneko: I never said that! *rips Grell from Sebastian*

Snowyneko: And he's mine!

Grell: Fine! Snowneko does not own any of the characters from Black Butler, and that includes my Bassy!

Snowyneko: *sticks out tongue*

* * *

These days, there are soldiers everywhere. They're at every Catholic's door, dragging them off to prison and possible execution. Our little village has escaped that horrible plague. Until now.

Fires rage through the streets as the roman soldiers chop down the fighting rebels. By now, a lucky few have probably already fled. We're planning to as well, as soon as we load the farm animals into the back of the wagon. My twin sister and I herd the goats towards our parents, who pick 'em up and put 'em in the wagon.

A sudden pounding on the door startles us.

"We have to go, NOW!" I grab Mary's arm and climb into the back of the wagon. Father whacks the horse and it begins to trot after giving us a snort in response. Suddenly, Mary jumps off.

"Wait!" she cries, grabbing a kid into her arms. The cart continues on, but I stretch my hand out to assist her. To my horror, its then that the soldiers kick down the door.

I abandon my way to freedom without wavering and rush to her side. Armored hands grasp us roughly from behind to tow us away.

"Nooo!" I catch a glimpse of Mother struggling against Father to get to us. Then she's gone. I wrench free from the soldier holding me and latch onto Mary. I get slapped for it, but it's completely worth it.

Together, with the silky-furred kid held tight to her chest, we're forced to the horses to be tied. Even with ropes around her wrists, Mary refuses to let go of the little goat. If she did, it'd be slaughtered just like every other animal in the village.

The chaos gradually quiets down. People who haven't been captured have either fled or were killed. The last remaining family is forced from their home, soldiers restraining 'em.

I flinch. They're close neighbors of ours, and they have a nine year old girl and a two year old boy who looks as if he's about to cry. If he does…

I twist me head away before his sudden wailing ceases. The father begins to yell, but he too is silenced after a few words.

As the last prisoners are lead into ropes, the soldiers mount their horses to start the journey to the nearest prison under roman control. It takes all day, with the sun beating down on us and no food or water to help.

By the time we finally arrive in Falacrine, we're caked in dust, hungry, and dehydrated. The damp, rock prison cell is actually a relief. Mary and I are the first to collapse, quickly followed by the others.

We're separated into cells, two or three in each. Me, I get lucky. I'm slammed into the first, and largest, cell with Mary and the nine-year-old girl named Anna. I hold both of 'em as the thick wooden door is locked.

"We'll be fine," I assure 'em. Time passes slowly, and we spend it with the kid. It's a pretty little thing, with smooth black fur and white hooves.

When food is eventually served, it comes under the door. Half a loaf of bread and a fair sized cup of water is all we get. I split the bread into thirds and distribute it among us, Anna getting the biggest piece and keeping the smallest to myself. Even so, the water is the first to go. Then the other two start to feed the goat. For the first time since we came here, the young kid laughs. The sound of an animal apparently draws the attention of a guard, because the door swings open and a large man walks in. His eyes lock on the goat, then travelling to the one holding it; Mary.

"Give me the goat, girl," he demands gruffly. She hides it between us, defiant. His face heats up with anger and he grabs her. The moment he touches her, I clamp my hand over his arm.

"Don't you _dare _touch her," I growl. After he stares at me for a second, he yanks her to her feet and drags her out the door. I follow hastily, but he shuts it in my face and I can hear the soft click of the lock. Pressing my ear to the door, I catch their faint conversation.

I'll touch you all I want," the guard grumbles. "Seeing as you're quite pretty." I hiss at the door. "How old are you, girlie?"

"Sixteen," she squeaks out. I can barely hear them anymore.

"Well," the man whispers, "you don't seem to be married yet. I wonder how your sister would like it if I gave you back sullied?"

I push myself back, disgusted. But at the same time, what can I do? I go back to Anna and hold her head to me protectively.

I don't know how long it is before Mary returns, but by that time Anna and the goat have already fallen asleep. In the dimness, it's obvious the light has faded from my sister's eyes. She doesn't give me a chance to talk.

"The kid," she tells me, "its name is Kitty." A lump forms in my throat. She's my twin, my other half, and I just let her be raped. I have to force any sound to come out of my mouth.

"Why… why'd you name it that?"

She offers me an empty smile and falls to the ground. Eyes wide, I dash to her side. A gasp escaped me when I spy a pool of blood forming around her wrist. That small noise from me wakes up Anna. Her innocent eyes land on Mary's still warm body. Quickly blessing herself, she gets on her knees and prays.

I scowl. Mary is _dead_. Where is this so called God I've believed in my whole life? Was Mary not worth saving to him? If not, then this 'God' is definitely not a friend of mine.

Hands shaking, I use Mary's blood to draw a star. After a moment's hesitation, I draw a spiked circle surrounding it. That guard, that one who drew her to suicide, and the emperor he serves will fall. All because of one, little mistake.

All because they messed with my sister.

My stomach twists as bead of sweat appear on my forehead. The uneven ground before me sways. My breathing quickly becomes heavy and it becomes difficult to think straight. As my eyelids droop, I wonder, _is this how it feels to get possessed?_

Then the world goes black.

A voice comes, silky, seductive, and filled with power.

"Do you wish to form a covenant?"

Finding my own voice, I reply, "Explain to me what it is." A raven appears before me, darker than the blackness. On its feathers there are stains of fresh blood

"I will serve you, and only you, until your wish is fulfilled. In return, after I grant your wish, I will consume your soul." His bottomless red eyes bore into mine. I don't doubt his words for a second.

"Are you the devil," I question him. "Are you Satan, the fallen angel?"

I swear there's a slight smile on his beak. "No, a servant. I am simply one hell of a butler."

Weighing the deal, I say, "I accept. You shall serve to my every whim and do whatever I ask. You will hold me higher than even yourself, and in the end you may have my soul. So come to me, demon! Stand by my side and take my revenge! I will not rest until it is done!"

The raven fades away and my eyes flutter open. My heart jumps when I see a man in front of me. His eyes glow the color of gore seeping from a wound, a brilliant garnet. His hair is tousled in an orderly way, as dark as the raven's feathers. He wears an outfit of black and white and a smirk with an edge of slyness. His skin shines pale white.

As I stare at him, I conclude he is undeniably the bird from just now. I grasp his outstretched hand and hoist myself to my feet. Taking a step back, he kneels down on one leg and kisses my hand.

"Lady Kara, I am Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

That's all for now! I'll upload more soon.

Till then, Kisses from Snowyneko! :3 Meow!


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter and my second upload! This is obviously not the end, only the beginning. So far, there's no sign of the grim reapers... Anyway, I'm having tons of fun writing this! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy making it.

SnowyNeko: So Sebastian, what do you think of Kara?

Sebastian: She'll make a very fine meal.

SnowyNeko: Uh, yeah... anything else?

William: What else do you expect, miss SnowyNeko? He is a demon through and through.

SnowyNeko: A fangirl can hope, can't she?

William: I'm afraid your hope is fruitless. I don't understand why you find a _pest_ like him so attractive in the first place.

Sebastian: Miss author, is is necessary for you to add the grim reapers?

SnowyNeko: I'm trying for all the fangirls! And I do not own any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji.

Sebastian: And I guess Kara has a unique take on things.

SnowyNeko: See William! Even a demon can have feelings!

William: ...

* * *

"Demon." I turn to Anna, this person called Sebastian not moving his eyes from my face. The poor girl. She must have just witnessed him materialize.

"Demon!" she shrieks. "Demon! Demon! Demon!" The prison quickly fills with the sounds of her screams and hysteric sobbing. Other prisoners yell from their cells, trying to calm her. I can hear her mother's voice asking her what's wrong.

"What's all the racket?" The same guard as before yanks open our door. "Who is he?" he asks, jabbing a finger at my new servant and completely ignoring my dead sister's body.

"Sebastian."

"Yes Milady?"

"Kill him."

"Yes, Milady." Sebastian walks towards him purposefully.

You wanna challenge me, runt?" The guard tries to look down at him, but they're both equally tall. It is true, however, that Sebastian is fairly slender while the muscles on the guard are rather visible.

"I would never dream of it," Sebastian tells him with a saddened expression. "Killing a human like you won't take more time than squashing an ant. I really would like more of a task." While he talks, he removes his pristine white gloves and tucks them in his pockets. The confidence momentarily throws off the guard, but he regains his composure as Sebastian approaches him.

"Don't be getting arrogant, oddly dressed boy," he sneers. He throws a punch which Sebastian quickly evades with a sidestep. This continues until he's a foot away from the man who raped my sister.

"So you're fast, but are you strong?"

"Stronger than you'll ever be," Sebastian states, wrapping his long fingers around the guard's thick neck. With a speedy jerk, the man's head snaps to the side and he collapse dead. I scowl at him, insulted that he hadn't even noticed my dead sister. Sliding his gloves back on, Sebastian turns to me for orders.

"Release the prisoners," I tell him loudly.

"And the guards?" he asks with a raised brow.

"Make sure all the prisoners are unharmed." His foxlike smirk reappears and he bows to me.

"Understood, Milady." He exits my vision and the clicks of locks soon become audible. Looking behind me, I hold my hand out to Anna. She shrinks back in fear like I'm the demon and not Sebastian. A needle pokes my heart as I pick up Kitty. _Even without my help, Anna'll be fine, _I chide myself. _Sebastian will make sure of it. _The goat will be coming with me though. Mary left it to me, so I'll protect it with my life.

Trampling footsteps echo through the halls as people run for their lives. Anna's mother, and her last remaining immediate family, barges into the cell reaching for her daughter.

"Oh, thank the Lord you're unharmed!" she exclaims joyously. Then she takes in the sight of my lifeless sibling. Daughter in her arms, she looks up at me sympathetically.

"Kara darling, I am so sorry for your loss." I ignore her as she continues. "Come with us. We'll help you find your parents, and if not maybe-"

"No, Mama!" little Anna protests, her fists clamped onto her mother's dress. Her voice comes out incredibly wobbly. "Not her! Not _him_!"

"Him?" The older woman peeks up at me puzzled. Before I can answer, Sebastian steps back into the doorway and bows to me politely, one gloved hand flat over his heart.

"The prisoners have fled and the guards have been dealt with, Young Mistress."

"Kara! Who is this lad and why is he addressing you so?" She turns a weary eye to him, alarmed by her daughter's reaction. Anna's now crying, desperately trying to hide her face in her mother's bosom. I turn to Anna and her mother, surprisingly at ease for the situation.

"He is my servant, a mere pet at my disposal."

"Shame on you!" My eyes lock with the woman's. "To own a slave is incredibly sinful! You're taking away his right of free will! Release him immediately."

I stare at her blankly, before a slight smile forms on my lips. "Sin is a funny thing," I laugh. "We humans detest it only because it keeps us from heaven. Therefore, I have no obligation to be bound by sin or purity."

"What are you implying?"

"A soul that will neither go to heaven nor hell is free from worshipping a god that abandons people. Instead, my soul shall be consumed by the very demon pet that has captured me with his presence."

She gapes at Sebastian and me while I give my attention back to him.

"Young Mistress, is it alright to go around and reveal my identity?" he questions with a troubled frown. His glazed garnet eyes watch me intensely.

"I don't mind," I sigh, "but I will decide if and when to tell a person." I kneel at Mary's side and smooth down her hair with my free hand. "Sebastian, take her outside so we can bury her properly."

"Yes, Milady." He scoops her up princess-style, holding her daintily in his arms. I follow him out of the cell, leaving the cowering mother and daughter without a second glance.

We bury my sister on a hill by the edge of town, under an ancient, looming tree. I loose count of the hours as I stare at her grave. The dark and moonless night suits my mood perfectly.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Young Mistress?"

"This is an order." As I say it, I touch the thorn-encircled star that sits on my collarbone. It will be quite difficult to hide the mark with clothing, considering how high it sits on my chest.

"When you take my soul and I die, bury me right here, right next to Mary."

* * *

Well, tell me what you think! Any suggestions are appreciated. I promise I'll try to sneak in one of the grim reapers next chapter, and I'm sorry the chapter are so short.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 Meow!


	3. Chapter 3

I tried my best to include a grim reaper in this chapter. Unfortunately, Grell is going to have to wait a bit longer.

Grell: Aww, why? I want to be with my Bassy!

SnowyNeko: Because I couldn't fit you in, sorry. *mumbles to self* And maybe I don't want you around him.

Sebastian: Can I make a request, miss author?

SnowyNeko: Sure, shoot.

Sebastian: Could you try to include cats in the story?

SnowyNeko: Sure thing! I'll slip that in one of the next chapters right away!

Grell: Why does he get what he wants?

SnowyNeko: Because he's my Sebby! :)

Sebastian: SnowyNeko does not own any of the Black butler characters.

* * *

After careful deliberation, I decide to stay in the town. While this is a tightly controlled roman city, there is an under-wave of defiance that seems to be on the borderline of erupting.

Sebastian, at my request, manages to convince the owner of a five star inn to let us stay for free. He shoves the keys into my hands, talking rapidly.

"Second floor, last one on the left. Stay as long as you like. The tavern opens at sunset for super, but if you would prefer we'll also serve you exclusively breakfast and dinner." He talks to me, but his eyes flicker nervously over to Sebastian as he explains.

"That would be divine," I say, almost snickering at my choice of words. "If you would be so kind as to continue that service through Sunday as well, I would be delighted.

With a moment's hesitation, he complies. Even though Christianity is looked down upon in cities like these, a lot of people close their businesses on Sunday. With a gracious nod, I lead Sebastian upstairs to my room. Turning the key, I glance back at my butler.

"You will not be sleeping here," I demand. His devious smirk reappears as he looks down at me.

"I will not, Young Mistress. Demons do not sleep." I roll my eyes and shut the door, leaving Sebastian standing outside.

"I will call if I need you." I set the little goat on the plush bed and take in the room. It's fairly spacious, far bigger than the bedroom I shared back at the farm. The room is actually clean, which is a rare find. There is a dresser by the bed that hosts a variety of candles, large and small. By them are a bowl of water and a set of matches. A large window looks out over a nearby marketplace, where men and the occasional woman bustle about in.

To my pleasure, the dresser contains a multitude of men and women's clothing. I select one of the smaller dresses that happens to seem as if it might fit me. It consists of faded green cloth and an incredibly high neckline that covers the entire lower half of my neck in off-white.

_Good,_ I think to myself. _I won't have to worry about hiding the contract mark. _I twirl around in it, wishing for a pound I could check my reflection in. It's obvious the dress is a spot big on me, as the armholes show a bit of my underarms and I have to hold the hem of the skirt up as not to trip. My poorly made sandals contradict the sophisticated garment. While I'm aware it's not top notch, this outfit is better than anything I've ever owned.

As I'm testing my ability to walk in it properly, my stomach growls. The very next second there's a knock at the door and Sebastian steps in. When he sees me in the gown, he chuckles lightly.

"Young Mistress, shall I prepare your dinner?" I had skipped breakfast this morning because I had refused his offer. We have no money and nothing to trade. I wouldn't have him go around and steal for my survival. It's disgraceful. However, this in has willingly (sort of) proposed us food.

I give Sebastian a sharp nod and he quickly exits the room. Just minutes later, I'm sitting at the empty tavern bar in the inn being presented with a sublimely cooked fish. I look up at my servant in astonishment, but he bows his head humbly.

"I sincerely apologize if it is not up to your standards. The ingredients I could find were quite limited." I dig my fork into the white fish and close my lips around it. My eyes widen as I chew.

"Sebastian, this is amazing!" I swallow another bite. "This is by far the most delicious meal I have ever had!"

For an instant, Sebastian pauses in surprise, watching me wolf it down. Then, "You shouldn't eat so fast, Young Mistress. You may choke."

I freeze, setting my fork down. "You're right. It'd be a waste if I don't savor it."

Sebastian smiles, content with the praise, and pours a cup of wine. I guardedly take a sip. I don't usually like wine, even though it _is _safer than water. But this wine… I have to force myself not to chug it down all at once. The flavor complements the fish perfectly.

"How did you learn to cook like this?" I wonder aloud.

"Being immortal, I have a little extra time on my hands," he comments with a satisfied smirk. As I eat, an odd man with long white hair approaches me from behind.

"One cup of wine, please," he requests of Sebastian. I put down my utensils to study the man. His constant grin is a tad unsettling, as is the fact his eyes are hidden by both his hair and his hat. His skin looks almost dead, with a large scar running diagonal across his face. He notices my stare and chuckles.

"I'm sorry, sir," Sebastian addresses him, "but this this is treatment solely reserved for the Young Mistress."

"Pour him wine, Sebastian." Despite his earlier protest, he obediently pours the wine with a sigh.

"Thank you, little miss," the man chortles.

"Call me Kara," I tell him, eyeing him curiously.

He snickers. "People sometimes call me the Undertaker."

"What an odd nickname," I converse casually. "Where'd you get it from?"

"I create sanctuaries," he speaks with laughter in his voice. His grin never leaves its place. "The final resting place of a person. It is very important they're all comfortable in death."

"So, you make coffins?" I ask, baffled. The way he talks, I can only assume the meaning of his words.

"I will be making many tonight," he says in a low voice. "There was a major slaughter at a nearby prison." He chuckles to himself. "Their injuries are most unusual." I make eye contact with Sebastian before responding.

"Unusual? In what way?"

The Undertaker licks his lips before elaborating. "Not one of them spilled blood," he discloses, almost excited. "Necks were snapped, and some had smashed in faces, but there isn't a single break in any of their skins." He laughs loudly. "It's been a long time since I've witnessed a massacre like that!"

"Witnessed?"

"By examining the bodies, I can guess what happened," he tells me as if sharing a secret. "Every body holds the story of its death."

I lean in and match his tone. "Care to share what happened, then?" I inquire. He titters at my reaction.

"It was a single man who did all the damage. They all underestimated him, and paid for it dearly."

"How could one man do so much damage?" I push him. Can someone really find all that out from examining the deceased?

"That's the interesting thing." His impossibly large smile grows even more. "No _man_ could ever do that. He'd have to be a demon."

I jerk back with a jolt. H-how? Was it really so obvious? I look at Sebastian, but he's smirking at The Undertaker. Does this really not worry him?

"Would you please stop teasing my Young Mistress?" he asks comfortably.

"It's just been so long, Sebastian!" The Undertaker laughs, clearly entertained. "I couldn't help myself." Huh? Sebastian turns to me, amused by my expression.

"Allow me to introduce an old acquaintance of mine. This is The Undertaker. He's a holy grim reaper."

* * *

So, I'll try to include cats somewhere in the next few chapter. Look forward to it!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 Meow!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again people! I had a bit of a writer's block while writing this one, but I hope it's still as good as the others.

SnowyNeko: SEEBBAASSTTIIAANN!

Sebastian: What is it?

SnowyNeko: School's starting again! I'm gonna have to do homework!

Grell: I guess you won't be able to spend as much time with my Bassy! I'll have to keep him company while you're busy!

Sebastian: Um, are you sure you won't be able to spare a few moments?

SnowyNeko: *glances at Grell* I... I'll do my best. I won't leave you alone with _him_ for too long.

Grell: Don't worry about it! Take a vacation!

SnowyNeko: Well, I don't own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. But I'm gonna try to spend a lot of time with Sebastian during this school year...

* * *

I almost choke and have to set down my wine.

"He's a _what?"_ The Undertaker moves his bony finger along the rim of his drink, grinning up at me.

"I read the souls of the dead." He dips his finger in and slowly licks it. "I choose their heaven or their hell."

After silence, Sebastian leans over and whispers in my ear, "It's rude to stare, Milady." I blink a few times before averting my gaze. It shouldn't be so surprising. There's a demon by my side, after all. A grim reaper isn't all that different is it. Wait a minute.

"Should you two be getting along so well? A demon and a _Holy _grim reaper?"

Sebastian laughs softly to himself. "I hate holy beings," he tells me, matter-of-fact. "He's an exception."

The Undertaker chuckles. "Thank you for the drink, my dear Kara." He purrs my name and slinks away like a cat in the night. Sebastian ushers to my meal.

"It's going to get cold." Almost reluctantly, I start cutting into the fish again.

That night, when the tavern opens, I return to my place at the bar. Sebastian accompanies me and stands by protectively. I request another glass of wine, but it's not near as good as the wine I had for dinner. That begs the question, where did he get it?

"I've never seen you here before, Madame." I glance up to see a shaggy haired brunette. His beard is fairly short, which leads me to believe he trimmed it recently. The detail that really bothers me, though, is the fact he looks at least twenty years older than me.

"I'm new in town," I tell him cautiously. He leans over the bar, propping his elbows on the surface.

"A pretty lady like you should never be alone in a place like this."

"Thankfully, the Young Mistress isn't alone." Sebastian speaks sharply, steeping closer to me.

The man snorts unfazed. "Young Mistress? So she brought 'er servant along. But a girl needs a real man, to keep her company." He reaches to lay a hand on my knee, which Sebastian venomously denies him. This earns him a glare from the older man. I scowl at him in return. Taken aback, it takes him a few seconds to respond.

"Oh, I see." He smiles, sending shivers up my spine. "He's courting you."

With that simple statement, my cheeks flush a bright red. Even is Sebastian were human, he'd be deserving of a girl of a much higher status than myself. Someone as handsome and elegant as he would never take interest in a lowly farm girl.

"My Mistress is not deserving of such a stained being," he retorts, drawing my eyes to him.

"Uhuh." The brown haired man shakes his head and turns away to order another alcoholic drink. "You're nothing but a puppy chasing after table scraps."

I look at Sebastian, whose face portrays clear annoyance. "Don't let him get to you," I order. He struggles to give me a half-smile, his pinkish red lips trembling with effort.

"I'm sorry, Milady. I just am not a fan of animals, dogs in particular."

"Good." He waits for me to explain. "You won't go draggin in strays." For the rest of the night, Sebastian sits by my side, warning off any approaching men.

I may or may not have had a drink too many by the time the bar closes at midnight. My cheeks are a constant rosy color, my sense of balance a smidge wobbly.

I trip, whether on my dress or over my own two feet, I don't know, but Sebastian reaches his arm out to catch me. I cling to him to steady myself, although it doesn't appear to be working very well.

"I told you to stop after your third, Young Mistress," Sebastian chides me gently. I let out a small burp. _Tsk._ He clucks his tongue and sweeps me into his arms so that I'm resting on his elbow. I never realized how small I am comparably before. A bit in a daze, I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle his shoulder.

"Hey S'bastian?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"Have you always smelled this nice?"

"Have you always been such a bad drinker?" he shoots back with a small smile.

"I dunno," I grumble with a sizable yawn. "I'm sleepy. G'night S'bastian." I press my lips to his in a quick peck and close my eyes. I'm out like a light before I can process what I just did.

I wake up to a pounding inside my head. With a lengthy moan, I curl into a ball and pull the covers over my head. Not a second later, a hand pulls them down.

"It's almost time for breakfast, Young Mistress."

I cover my eyes with my arm and groan. "Too bright," I complain. The little goat's baying rings in my ears. "Too noisy."

"You drank a bit too much last night, I'm afraid."

I peek up at him. "What'd I do," I ask, preparing myself for the worst. I never react well when under the influence of alcohol. Whenever I go even the slightest bit overboard with drinking, I can't ever recall what happens. To my torture, I'm the only one in my family that happens to. My parents and Mary could always hold their own in a drinking competition. One of them would win every time.

"Nothing too concerning," he says, eyes unreadable. "You did stumble around a lot."

I squeeze my eyes shut. I don't doubt it. To do that in front of a servant! How undignified.

"Sebastian, water," I demand, grumbling. Once his presence is no longer felt, I sit up and rub my eyes, trying to ignore the skull splitting headache. I'm relieved to find I'm still in yesterday's clothes. It wouldn't have surprised me if Sebastian had helped me change while I was drunk. Ugh, that would've been embarrassing.

It takes me a while to finally drag myself out of bed and to the dresser. Having her spot disturbed, Kitty gets up and repositions herself. I change into a dark blue gown with a high neck and long sleeves. Around the waist is a thick patch of light brown leather that shows off my figure in a way that isn't scandalous. To my relief, it fits me nearly perfectly. Only the top part of the thorny circle on my collarbone is visible. I pin my hair up on top of my head like a high status lady and smile to the goat. I must look real high-class is a dress like this.

Sebastian enters with a cup of water in hand, which I gratefully gulp down.

"Careful, Young Mistress," Sebastian cautions me. "Looking like that, someone may mistake you for one of the emperor's daughters."

"Then let them," I voice, barely containing a grin. "Take me down for breakfast."

He holds out his hand and I look at him questionably.

"If you're going to dress like that, it will be better if men see you already being escorted." I comply and take his gloved hand.

When we reach the bottom of the staircase, we come to a halt.

"We're searching for a man who calls himself The Undertaker. Witnesses claim he came here sometime yesterday." Roam soldiers interrogate the innkeeper right before our eyes. My instincts tell me to bolt, but my mind argues. They won't recognize me, right?

"W-why?" the innkeeper stutters. "Why do y-you need him?"

"That man is withholding valuable information about the recent slaughter at the prison. We are to arrest him on sight."

One of the soldiers notices us. His eyes linger on me for a second before recognition crosses them.

"Hey! You're one of those brats we captured from that farming village!" I turn on my heel and dash up the stairs, Sebastian at my side. "Stop them!"

I lock us in my room and grab Kitty, only then realizing we're trapped. It's only a matter of time until they kick down the door.

_CRASH!_

* * *

Did you like it? How was my ending? I wasn't quite sure how to end this one. I really need to figure out how historically accurate this is...

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 Meow!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so tired! I got up way too early this morning, and I felt like it took forever to write this chapter. I hope it's not boring.

Sebastian: Miss author, I think you should lie down.

Snowyneko: Nah, I'm fine. *Yawn*

Grell: Why are you still here? I thought you were going on vacation!

Snowyneko: Shut up. You're too loud, Grell.

Sebastian: I really think you should get some rest, miss.

Snowyneko: Really, I'm...fine... *falls asleep*

Grell & Sebastian: *Catches*

Grell: Hey! Why do I have to catch her!

Snowyneko: *mumbles in sleep* ...Cause I'm the author... *Snore*

Sebastian: Snowyneko does not own any of the Black Butler cast, whether she's dreaming or not.

Snowyneko: ...Se...ba...stian... *snore*

* * *

I whirl around, flinching back at the sound. Sebastian stands on the windowsill surrounded by shattered glass. He extends his hand to me as he had to escort me earlier.

"Do you trust me?" Behind me, there's a large bang as the door hits the floor hard. I grab his hand as my reply and he pulls me to him, jumping. I bury my head in his black jacket as wind whips my hair. I feel Sebastian land tenderly before taking off again. With a gulp, I try not to think about how high up we might be. The shouts of soldiers fades into the distance rather quickly as we travel rooftop to rooftop.

"We've stopped, Milady." Sebastian's warm breath washes over my ear, causing me to shiver. I crack my eye open to find us in a secluded area between two buildings.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I realize I'm clinging to him like a drowning person. I quickly let go and flatten down his now crumpled clothes, face heating up.

"Sorry," I apologize. "I held on a little tight." His dark crimson eyes peer down at me. The smirk on his lips is apparent.

"It's alright, Young Mistress. You were scared."

I look away embarrassed. "No I wasn't!" Heights are not my thing. Back in my home village, kids would always leap off roofs into hay bales. Even the younger children would tease me if I refused to jump. That ended up leading to many panic attacks, and sometimes me being pushed off and injured. Mother and Father frequently summoned the doctor for deep, infected scrapes, and at one point, a broken arm.

All that ever did was reestablish my fear of heights. Now I can barely handle a balcony that's off the ground. But it's not as if I'll admit it to this demon. The devil himself wouldn't be able to open my mouth.

Suddenly it strikes me I'm still in his arms. I push away hastily. That ever-present smirk of his taunts me silently.

"Young Mistress? Are you not feeling well? You're face is flushed."

"I'm quite fine," I say, glaring. He's definitely making fun of me now. "Where are we?"

"Not in a very nice part of town, I'm afraid," he observes. He seems to be right. The buildings we're between are older, being overtaken by overgrowth, beginning to fall apart. Instead of nearby chatter, I can hear the faint racket of a nearby fight.

"Then why'd you take me here?"

"To shake the soldiers, of course," he states like it's obvious. "The Undertaker like things clean, so they'll be looking in all the nicer places."

I grimace at the air. There goes my chance of blending into society. If I'd appeared as a regular upper-class woman, I could've gained some political influence and gotten my chance at Emperor Celso. Guess that plan's out. Perhaps I could disguise myself as one of his daughters. I doubt he knows them all, with all the wives he's taken. To do that, though, would require me to travel to Rome and possibly get into the court, a difficult task for any girl.

While I'm deep in thought, an almost pleasant scent drifts past my nose.

"Someone's cooking," I conclude. "Sebastian, I want to see if they will share." Even if this is the slum of Falacrine, I've got a devil of my own under my command. With him as my protector, why should I have to fear any human? The thought almost makes me laugh.

A week ago, if anyone had told me I'd be in the city with a demon as a servant, I would've thought 'em insane and avoided 'em like the plague. Yet here I am. The entire idea is ridiculously absurd.

We round a corner to find a controlled fire encircled by ragged men and women alike. A few of them stare at us in shock, others with distaste, and a few with lust.

I shift uncomfortably under their gazes, reaching for Sebastian's hand. He takes it and squeezes it reassuringly. While his mouth is set in a straight line, his eyes glimmer at me, giving off the impression he's smirking on the inside. I send him a private evil eye.

One of the cleaner of the men approaches us warily. "It's uncommon to see a couple like you in these parts." At that, I let go of his hand and fold mine under the black little goat.

"I just borrowed this dress," I tell him. "I actually come from a farm."

"Well, the poor girl certainly has got a handsome lad," one of the women gushes. "She borrow him, too?"

"We're not-"

"You flatter me, miss," Sebastian grins confidently. "I'm not deserving of a girl as lovely as Kara." I glance away to hide my blush, mouth hanging open struggling to speak. The man before us laughs heartily.

"If you aren't here to date behind your families' backs, then what brings you?"

"I… well, I kinda, might've, smelled the food," I confess. "I haven't eaten yet today."

He motions to an empty seat. "Then sit! There's plenty to go around." We take the spot he pointed out to us and I scrutinize the group we're about to dine with.

"I'm Andrew," the man introduces. "This is Sam, Benedict, Agatha, Sarra, and the little tike is Marianne. We call her Mary."

My breath catches and my head snaps up so I can look at her. The girl must be around twelve, and she doesn't look very thrilled to be called little tike. Her wavy yellow hair is pulled up into high pigtails, and the light of the fire is reflected in her green eyes.

"I already told you to drop the nickname," she complains in a sharp voice. "It's _so _not cute!" Then she looks over at me and lights up. "Is that a baby goat?"

Her abrupt change in tone startles me so that it takes a while for me to respond.

"Uh, yeah. It's my sister's. She named it Kitty." Marianne scrambles over to my side, leaning over into my private space.

"Can I pet it? It's just so adorable!" I nod and she instantaneously starts snuggling it. The others laugh at her antics. "Such a cute name for such a cute pet!" She unexpectedly pulls back, her expression ecstatic. "You wanna meet my pet?"

Before I can answer, she already whistling. A brown striped cat emerges from the shadows at the sound.

"I named her Medusa because she loves to kill snakes," she tells me, lifting it into her lap.

"Oh, I love cats!" I exclaim. I reach over and scratch Medusa under her chin, which earns me a small mew in response. "Isn't she simply irresistible, Sebastian?" I turn to see him distancing himself.

"I already told you, Young Mistress. I don't like animals."

"Aw, come on. You can't be that cold hearted." I hold the cat up to him with an encouraging smile. "You can't deny that felines are sweet. They've got their long whiskers, and that tiny nose! And their fur is so soft!" His expression slowly softens, and he reaches out to pat its head gently.

"I guess they aren't so bad."

My smile widens. Everyone has at least one animal they like. Usually, that animal will reflect the person, and Sebastian reminds me of a solitary cat.

"So where are you two heading after this?" Andrew asks, handing us some well-cooked beef that Sebastian refuses politely. I let him answer, since I haven't the slightest idea.

"Nowhere, I believe," he says, almost causing me to choke.

"Why's that?" Agatha asks, mirroring my own thoughts.

"Because I've found what Mistress Kara is searching for."

"And that is…?"

"The resistance."

A second later, we have half a dozen swords aimed at our heads.

* * *

Doesn't Marianne remind you of Elizabeth? I realized that about halfway through writing her scene. As promised, I put in a cat for Sebastian. I'll have to work on including Grell...

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW ...yawn...so tired...


	6. Chapter 6

I had a difficult time writing the tunnel scene, so I hope you like it! I put a lot of effort into that tiny snippet.

Grell: BASSY-KUN! WE'RE FINALLY ALONE!

SnowyNeko: *walks in* Ahh, Grell! Get of of Sebastian! *Tries to pry him off*

Grell: Go away!You're bothering me and Bassy!

SnowyNeko: *pulls* Get.. *tugs* ...OFF!

Sebastian: Please stand back, miss author.

SnowyNeko: *Panting* Fine.

Sebastian: *Throws Grell into concrete wall*

Grell: Oh, Bassy! You're so manly!

SnowyNeko: I will not allow Sebby to go gay!

Grell: Just think of me as a girl then!

Sebastian: No, you're character is a boy, and SnowyNeko does not own you or any of the other Kuroshitsuji cast.

Grell: When will I get my scene!?

SnowyNeko: Sebastian, will you please bash him into a wall again?

* * *

Even hyper, sweet Marianne, who had been fawning over the animals a second ago, now holds a knife to my throat. The air around the fire has completely changed, hostility weighing down every intake of breath.

"I'd really appreciate if you'd put that thing down," I tell her, trying not to move. She doesn't budge an inch. Mistakenly, they've got more blades aimed at me then at Sebastian.

"How did you find us?" Andrew demands of me. I don't let my eyes leave Marianne.

"I already told you, I smelled the food." As if to prove my point, my stomach growls. I haven't taken a bite yet, and the scent of seasoned beef certainly isn't helping. None of them waver in the slightest.

"You thought we wouldn't know if you sent a girl. That maybe we'd let our guard down."

"Talk to him," I sigh, glancing at Sebastian. "I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about."

"You can't fool us, girl! We heard him call you mistress. Farm girl? Ha!"

I defend myself, my temper flaring. "I have not lied once since meeting you. I didn't even know who you were until you drew your swords!"

Seeing my distress, Sebastian finally decides it's time to intercede. "You think we're spies."

"Do you claim to be not?"

"My Young Mistress would never serve the Emperor."

"You expect us to believe that?" Sarra sneers. "The rich absolutely adore Emperor Celso."

"I promised her I would help her kill him personally." This causes hesitation to flicker across their faces, but only for a second. However, the seed of doubt still remains in their eyes. Sebastian keeps insisting our innocence.

"If she was to become an official rebel, she may get the chance she's looking for."

"Why should we trust you?"

"If we were spies, why would I reveal I figured out you're rebels?"

The others look to Andrew for leadership. He sheathes his sword, hand hovering over it and ready to draw if needed. The others compliantly follow. I relax and take a bite of the meat in my hand. I close my eyes in bliss at the taste. Does everything taste good when you're hungry?

"Discard any and all weapons you have and show us your hands." Not having any weapons on us, I shrug to Sebastian and we put our hands up for them to see. Andrew motions with his elbow. "This way."

They begin to guide us, three in front and three behind. Marianne, I notice, is carrying Kitty in her arm. She also positions herself closer to me, knife still uncovered. Her readiness to slash cuts me deeper than anything else. For such a lovable girl to turn like that, I can't imagine what tragedy befell her.

When I slow in thought, she nudges me with the blunt side of the blade. The coldness of it seeps through the cloth and encourages me to hurry up.

We're taken to one of the few standing buildings. The door and windows are all missing, and I can't help but wonder why. Agatha opens a trapdoor in one of the back rooms, glaring at us all the while. I try to ignore her hateful expression and stare at the trapdoor, curious as to where it might lead.

The stairs are molded of the same stone as the building above, suggesting the passage has been here since it was first built. Fire sits on every other torch holder on the way down, dimly lighting the way down.

At the base the tunnel divides into fourths. Our footsteps echo as we continue down the way on the far right. The lights are few and far between, which some might think is crippling. In reality, it's an advantage on their part. They know their way around this maze, and if either one of us were to dart, we'd likely knock into one of them.

I keep running into walls and tripping over every little pebble my foot can find. A familiar hand sneaks into mine. I grasp it hard, attempting to keep myself upright. His chuckle caresses the back of my neck and I stumble again, only his hand saving me.

"I can see in the dark, Young Mistress," he whispers in my ear. "And you're walking like you're drunk."

"Well excuse me for not having night vision," I hiss, hoping he can't see how red my face is.

His hand acts as my guide through the blackened hallways, and I grip it like a lifeline. There's another split in the tunnel apparently, and this time we venture left.

The passage slowly begins to brighten, but I only hold his hand tighter. It reminds me of a popular childhood telling. Supposedly, when you're dying, you're in an unlit tunnel. As you wander about, you see a light. The light is said to be heaven, asking you if you wish to leave the dark. If you accept and go into the light, you die. If someone refuses, which doesn't occur very often, you'll wake up alive and return to good health.

It's just a story Mother told me years ago, but it gives me reason to be hesitant, however illogical it may seem.

When I really die, there isn't heaven or hell waiting for me. I imagine I will cease to exist, without a chance at either of them. There will be no light for me except the gleam of deep garnet eyes. And I have an inkling that moment will hurt more than hell ever could.

Somehow though, I'm hand in hand with my killer, looking to him for consolation. I won't die just yet. I can't: not until the emperor falls, not until Mary has been avenged.

When we step into the room, the light is blinding and I have to shy away. As my eyes adjust, I gasp. This room could very well belong to a palace. Gargantuan marble pillars line the walkway, creative pottery pieces beyond our reach. The ceiling above us is exactly that, above us. It's so high it's a miracle anyone had ever gotten up there to paint the gorgeous swirling designs it hosts.

At the end of the path on the far side, there's a large, half circular table where three people sit. The one in the center wears robes of furs and the finest cloths. Looking around, I can't help but notice that the rebels obviously hold him in high regards. I straighten and step away from Sebastian, holding my head high in front of who can only be their leader.

"State you're name and intent," he commands standing.

I look him directly in the eye with steely determination. "I'm Kara and this is my servant Sebastian, and I _will _kill emperor Celso."

The man returns my gaze equally cold and hard. "And why do you want to do that?"

"Because," I seethe, only my dignity keeping me from baring my teeth, "under his orders, my village was burnt to the ground and we were captured as prisoners." My fists clench, ragged nails burrowing into my skin and drawing blood.

"Because, as a result, he killed my sister!"

* * *

Well? How'd I do? Tell me your thoughts! How should I put in Grell and/or William? I really haven't decided for sure yet. I'll update again as soon as possible.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	7. Chapter 7

I had a fun time writing this one. :) hope you like it as much as I do. I think Grell will be coming in soon. Sorry, I don't know about William.

William: It's fine. I don't need a part. I'm a very busy grim reaper.

SnowyNeko: But you have to! For me! For the fans!

William: *sigh* If you insist.

SnowyNeko: Yay! I figure out some place!

Sebastian: What type of scene would you put him in?

SnowyNeko: You know I can't say that! It'll spoil it!

William: Could you please put me in a different place than this pest? I don't very well like vermin like demons.

SnowyNeko: Sorry, but I can't promise anything. The story kinda revolves around Sebastian. If you say the line though, I'll try harder.

William: Fine. SnowyNeko does not-

Undertaker: She does not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. *chuckle*

SnowyNeko: KYAAA! When did you get here?

* * *

I think we're all a little shocked when the man starts to laugh.

"This girl's got spunk!" he exclaims. "I can see the fire in her eyes!" He claps his hands together in delight. "I have a feeling she will be a worthwhile investment. Mary! Lead these two guests to a room!"

I raise my finger for permission to speak. "Could we uh… possibly get, you know… separate rooms?"

"We only have one spare available at the moment," he proclaims without a hint of regret. "Don't worry you're pretty head about it! If you are so inclined, you don't have to use it for anything but sleep."

Guess it wouldn't be much help if I mention demons don't need sleep. Without looking, I can feel Sebastian's gaze boring into my back. Most girls would be ecstatic to room with a fetching guy like him. For me, this is nothing but extraordinarily awkward.

Marianne shoves the goat into my hand, avoiding eye contact. "Follow me," she mumbles. I kind of get the feeling she was hoping she could keep Kitty for herself.

This time, the tunnels are much better lit, so I don't stumble over myself like an overall fool. Sebastian must be remembering the past few minutes too, because out of the corner of my eye I catch his usual smirk.

Has it really been less then an hour since that happened? Unconsciously I touch the back of my neck, recalling the graze of his breath.

My face heats up and I tear my hand away. I genuinely pray he didn't see that.

"This is it." Marianne's voice snaps me out of my flashback and I turn to the front door in front of us. The wood is dark and rough, whispering of how long a life it's had. A small, window-like hole is cut into it, but the glass is absent.

The blonde opens the door for us, not looking up. I can't tell if she's distrusting, angry, or ashamed.

"Thank you." She twitches, but doesn't respond. Without another word, she vanishes down the hall.

Upon entering the space, I observe it's near identical to the one at the inn, save the massive window Sebastian ended up smashing through.

When I realize I'm alone, I glance back at the black haired beauty.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"

"You don't seem to want me in there with you," he notes correctly. "It's alright, Young Mistress. I've said before, demons don't ever rest. I think I'll take a tour of this underground passageway, figure out where we are exactly." He bows gracefully.

_Sigh. _"Sebastian, I don't mind," I say before he can leave. Sure, that's an absolute lie, but I'm not going to let him wander about without me. I want to explore too! Just, later.

"You can come in." I swear I see a trace of disbelief register in his eyes, but it's gone after I blink.

"Yes, Milady." He enters the room and shuts the door behind him, unruffled. Setting the kid on the floor, I plop down onto the bed to test its softness.

Finding it to my liking, I order, "The bed is mine, if you ever feel like lying down, the floor will suffice." He doesn't need make any sound for me to know he's laughing.

I grin and collapse backwards into the fluffy pillow. This is the opportunity I've been waiting for! Once the rebellion springs into action Emperor Celso will fall. He won't last long once I get my hands on him!

I close my eyes and imagine it, my moment of victory. How will I do it? Shall I ask Sebastian? What about a knife? That's close and personal, right? But then, if that's what I want, isn't strangulation the obvious option?

I shoot up into a sitting position gasping. What am I thinking!? I am _not _doing this for pleasure. Why on earth would I enjoy murder?

My fingers dig into the sheets and I shake my head, as if all the negative, horrible thoughts will fly out. They don't and a tear slides down my cheek.

"Milady, are okay?" Sebastian sits on the bed next to me, not making a dent.

"Get off," I hiccup. "I told you couldn't be on the bed."

"Now Mistress, I'm not a dog," he insists affectionately. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Through the water blurring my vision, I glare at him, but it's more out of embarrassment than actual anger.

"I… I'm doing this for Mary. I… I'm doing this for 'er, r-right?" I ask, looking away from his face. "This isn't… cause I want to. I don wanna be a murderer!"

Sebastian draws light circle on my back with his fingers as I begin to bawl. Oh God, why? I already made my decision. Am I really gonna turn into a killer? Am I gonna start thirst'en for blood?

"You're not a murderer, Kara. Revenge is not a sin." He smiles sadly. "Not that anything is a sin to me. But think about this. Would Mary want you to avenge her?" Unable to make a sound, I simply shake my head. "But do you still want to?" I nod.

"There's your answer. You're acting for your sister under no obligation. You're doing this for your own desire, helping her without her consent. It may be a bit annoying to her, but it's still help, no matter how you view it. What you're doing isn't murder, it's service."

He tilts my chin up, forcing me to make eye contact. His ruby red orbs burn like a fire, passionate and solemn. For a second, it takes my breath away.

"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Suddenly, I really can't breathe because he lays his lips on mine. His hand cradles the back of my head tenderly as he moves his mouth against mine.

I freeze, unable to think, but when his tongue nudges my lip for permission inside, I readily grant it. His tongue curls with mine in a complex dance completely unfamiliar to me.

With a nip at my bottom lip, he pulls back to assess my reaction. My eyes partially open (I have no idea when they closed) and I lean forward, resting my forehead on his shoulder.

Well, at least he stopped my crying. I certainly have to give him credit for that.

His hand, gloved and as spotless as always, still holds my head gently. To be completely honest, I'm not entirely positive which it is that makes me feel so comfortable; is it his shoulder, or the soft and plush material his outfit consists of?

I forget the thought. Who cares? Either way, I still like it.

"Oh, and, Young Mistress?"

"You can call me Kara, if you want," I yawn, tuckered out from that little breakdown.

"Then, Mistress Kara," he chuckles. "You're accent gets heavier when you're not thinking straight." I pound my fist weakly against his chest.

"Shut up."

* * *

Did I do a good job with the romance? I seriously curious, I want to be good at writing things like it. To do so though I might need a little more experience.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	8. Chapter 8

Grell: When am I gonna come in!?

SnowyNeko: Arg! Would you stop following me around?

Grell: I want a scene with my Bassy! I want him to sweep me off my feet and-

SnowyNeko: Grell, SHUT UP!

Grell: But-

SnowyNeko: If you continue this, I won't write you in at all!

Grell: ...

William: Thank you miss author. I couldn't get him to quiet down at all the past few days.

SnowyNeko: I don't own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters and yaddiyaddayadda.

* * *

"Hey Kara, don't you ever allow your butler to eat?" Andrew questions, staring at Sebastian at his place behind my chair.

Ah, that's right. They don't know what he is, and it's pretty abnormal for a regular human being to skip meals the way he has been.

"He's uh, a bit sensitive to certain types of foods," I half lie. As far as I know, he can only eat souls. He could very well not be able to eat mortal food. "He cooks for himself on his own time."

"Is that so?" All eyes scrutinize him, possibly trying to see him cooking. They quickly turn back to their conversations, probably seeing it all too clearly I'm sure.

I've imagined him in the kitchen before. I can't help it. It was the fish that sparked my interest, and I keep wondering what ingredients he used in that fish I had a couple days back. The food the rebels serve is delicious, don't get me wrong, but nothing has measured up to Sebastian's cooking. I'm still fantasizing about the flavor.

"If he ever needs help, he can always ask me," Sam volunteers. He's apparently the chef around here, and he's not that bad. It does bother me the he addresses me instead of Sebastian, even though he's right here. Chances are it irks him too.

"Thanks for the offer, but Sebastian likes his time to himself."

"I have an announcement!" We all jump a little at the suddenness before turning to the leader. I now occurs to me that this is my third meal with him and I still don't know his name.

After he claims our attention, he sits in silence.

"Well, don't keep us waiting," Andrew urges impatiently.

"We're finally making our move," he declares to the small audience. "One of us has been caught and scheduled for execution at noon. I am aware this is on short notice, but he was captured only last night."

The mood of the room becomes grim. The arrest of a comrade is never good, in any situation. They might have a more personal reason to be so serious, but I can see how much of a problem it is strategically.

An imprisoned revolutionary can leak information, turn over others, and scare away even more. Some will turn with their tails between their legs if they suspect their life is on the line.

"Our job is to stop the execution at the perfect time to make the biggest first impression. We'll strike right before it happens. Andrew, take your crew into the crowd. Spread and cover as much ground as you can. We'll put archers on the roofs and others around the edges for crowd control."

He uses his napkin to dab his mouth before standing. "That will be all. Thank you for the breakfast, Sam."

They're up and out of their seats before he can properly exit the room. Sam begins to clear off the table while Andrew begins shouting out formations.

Marianne, who has chosen not to eat with us, enters, most likely summoned by the leader. Medusa tails her as she blends into the chaos of rushing rebels.

Sebastian cool-headedly pulls out my chair so I can stand. I try my best not to think anything of it when his fingers brush my shoulder and concentrate on my surroundings. I haven't had a conversation with him since my breakdown yesterday. Whenever I dwell on it, my face flushes and I begin to stutter. Considering how humiliating that is, I try to avoid the thought.

"Andrew, where will I be?" I manage to voice over the commotion. I assume I will be a part of it since they made no effort to hide it from me. He looks me up and down doubtfully. I'm sure Sebastian looks just as useful as I do.

"If you really want to, you and Sebastian can come with my crew." He shouts to Benedict before finishing. "But I warn you that you'll be in the center of the riot."

Marianne spots me and waves me over, her awkwardness somehow diminished with a mission at hand.

"You'll be with me, which means I'm responsible for both of your well being until we're back here." She slides daggers of all sorts into her clothes. "So don't get trampled in the crowd, and don't get killed by the guards." One of the blades is noticeably shorter than the others and that's the one she tosses to me. I catch it by the handle, barely missing getting nicked by the blade.

"They'd be dead before they got the chance," I feign confidence.

"Use it only if the situation is dire. I know you aren't trained, but try your best. As she continues to arm herself, I inspect my weapon with no place to put it.

"Would this be suitable?" Sebastian whispers into my ear. I jerk away to find him dangling a silver chain by my head.

"Um, yeah," I fumble over my words. "That will… I mean… Thanks." I hold my hand out for it. Instead, I jerk in surprise when his warm hand shifts my hair to the side.

"Mistress Kara, I believe it's proper etiquette for the giver of the gift to put it on you." He ties it around my neck tight enough to hold the weight of the knife, but loose enough that it'll untie if I tug at it.

Once his hand moves away, I hesitantly reach up to attack the knife to the clip on the chain. It's short, so the tiny weapon is visible to only myself. Even if it hadn't been this size, the black scarf around my neck would've been enough to hide it anyway.

"I don't require one." I glance up to see Sebastian struggling to refuse Marianne's knife.

"You've got to take something!" she complains. "It's my job to keep you alive, and how am I going to be able to do that if you don't even have a weapon to wield.

Sebastian leans over and places a finger under her chin. "Miss Marianne, do I look like someone who can't protect myself?" She matches his smirk flirtatiously.

"It's just a precaution, boy."

"I am much older than you are, _girl._"

Unsettled, I look away. Is he like this with every gal he comes across? Can't he just outright tell her that he's strong enough not to need it? But why does it bother me so much? He's just my slave, no more than a supporting pet. Nevertheless, I can't bring myself to look back.

"Take something," I tell him. "I don't care if it's a mace or an eating knife."

"Mistress Kara-"

"This is an order, Sebastian." I move my scarf so he can see the star on my chest. I can feel his eyes on me, but I lock my eyes on the nearby table. After a moment of silence…

"Yes, Milady."

* * *

I'm trying to add in more emotion. How did I do? I'm really craving chocolate right now... I'm going to go get something sweet.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	9. Chapter 9

This one was fun for me to write. The more personal emotional pieces are, the more I like to write them. Fear in particular is an interesting emotion to write about. How a person acts when they're afraid can tell you a lot about them.

Sebastian: I must agree that fear in humans is simply fascinating.

SnowyNeko: Isn't it? It's so powerful.

Undertaker: So it is. *Chuckles*

SnowyNeko: Where do you keep coming from?

Undertaker: Oh I'm always here, miss author, whether you write me in or not.

SnowyNeko: 0_0 Uh, okay.

Sebastian: Don't you have a job to take care of? What about the coffins you're being payed to make?

Undertaker: *Snicker* They can always wait. They have eternity after all.

SnowyNeko: Since you're here then, can you say the line?

Undertaker: Miss SnowyNeko does not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. She doesn't own the dead either.

SnowyNeko: I don't think I want to own the dead.

* * *

The crowd is restless when we arrive. The sun is nearly directly overhead and its heat it absolutely baking. Elbows, hands, feet, heads, they all jostle me to the front. I end up alone in front of the stage, staring up at the men on the stage.

"'Scuse me." Someone sidles their way in between me and the person beside me. _Pfft. _I swat at the hair and try to keep in out of my mouth. To my surprise, the man now standing next to me has long, shockingly bright red hair. I stare at him oddly and he notices with a creepy grin, revealing pointed teeth.

"I need to be close because I'm nearsighted," he explains, voice dripping with anticipation. "It's rude to stare. Stop it."

I blink. "Oh, um, sorry."

The scarlet haired boy gets out a prehistoric looking book and skims it, oblivious to the rising tension around him. As he reads, he glances up at random and searches for something before looking back. Eventually, he peeks up at me with a disappointed frown.

"And here I was so looking forward to coloring you a pretty red."

"Huh?"

"Shut up. It's none of your business." I lay a hand on his book to cover the words. He reluctantly meets my eyes, irritated.

"You're talking about me, so it's completely my business."

"I might paint you red anyway," he growls. "You'd make a lovely quiet corpse." My hand flies to my scarf, prepared to rip off the knife is required.

He laughs. "You could never hurt me with a blade, Kara. You're not on the to-die list, so I'll spare you if you shut up."

My hand still hovers above my dagger; instincts tell me this man is extremely dangerous. My feet are set to sprint, even though I'd never get anywhere in a crowd this large.

"How'd you know my name and how'd you see the knife?" I inquire suspiciously. He just scrunches his nose in annoyance.

"Stop asking questions or I'll write you in myself." I assume he means in that to-die list of his.

"Well it's not fair if you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Life's not fair." I open my mouth ready to deliver a clever retort when-

"People of Falacrine!" The man next to the prisoner shouts, deafening from this distance. "I present you with our prisoner! This man has participated in gathering an uprising against our Emperor Celso! He is found guilty of heavy treason and is condemned to beheading!"

The crowd transforms into a muddled mixture of cheers and jeers so loud I'm forced to cover my ears. As a result, I miss the rest of his lengthy speech. I don't miss, however, when the man on stage draws his axe and raises it high.

Nor do I miss when an arrow pierces him through.

"Now's where things get fun!" The red haired guy next to me draws out two exceedingly decorated, red dual swords. More guards are struck down, but others find their bows and begin to fire back.

While the crowd turns instantly frantic, I spy a few rebels falling from their place on the rooftops. Andrew along with Benedict climb onto the stage to face the soldiers head on.

When they realize we're coming through the crowd, some of the roman archers start firing at pedestrians. The redhead lost in the confusion, I clamber onstage and release the captive. The second his hands and feet are free he disappears into the raging mob.

Unsure of what to do now, I duck down as not to be seen. From my viewpoint, I can't seem to catch a glimpse of any familiar faces.

The stage has become impossibly thick with people, so much so that some fall from the edges. I wince as the screams of the fallen, trampled into the dirt by their neighbors, reach my ears.

I myself get shoved around and stepped on more than once. Tears well up in my eyes as the chaos engulfs me, terror seizing me and gripping me firmly. I can't die yet! I certainly can't be run into the ground by ignorant civilians. But I'm not anything but an obstacle to the rush of the crowd. What do they care if a sixteen year old gets flattened as long as they can get to safety?

My arms shield my head, getting horribly bruised in the process. One person manages to whack the side of my face beside my eye. I'm sure that a nice blackish, purple spot will bloom there soon.

I can't even hear myself think over the commotion and the movement. Everything is too much for me to take in. Even when the soldiers attacked our village a while back, the madness had a slight sense of order to it. Their were the ones who resisted, then those who restricted. Now there are hundreds of desperate pedestrians packed into an enclosed space where they feel threatened.

With a forceful shove, I stumble to my knees. Unable to regain my footing, I attempt to stay sitting, hands covering my head and neck. If I stay down, though, it's almost positive I'll die. I'll soon loose my balance and tumble down only to be squashed by all the uncaring feet. Without thinking, I call out.

"Sebastian! Sebastian! I need you!" Another person is pushed into me and I collapse onto the ground. I brace myself for the inevitable impact, but it never comes. Breathing hard, I remove my arms from my eyes to see Sebastian, propped up with his hands on the ground on either side of me.

"Oh, thank God!" On reflex, I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him close. He holds me back, only using his right hand to keep us from crashing on top of each other. I bury my head in his neck, trying to even out my breathing patterns. A moment later, he's standing upright with me in his arms.

"Hold on tight, Mistress Kara." His whisper calms me even more than his presence, and I find myself relaxing with a small sigh of relief. I feel his feet leave the ground and try not to look. The noise of the masses slides beneath us. Before I know it, he's back on solid ground. Opening my eyes, I find we're on a roof safely behind the roman archers.

"Uh," I cling around his neck in a way that would probably hurt him if he were human. "Sebastian. We're... high..."

He chuckles. "I thought you weren't afraid of heights."

"That's not...!" I glance at the steep drop. "What if... what if I fall?"

"I won't let you." He tries to put me down, but I only tighten my hold. I can feel his laughter, but choose to ignore it. It's his fault. He's the one who brought me up here.

"Ooo! What a tasty morsel I've found!" I crack my eyes open before they snap open in shock.

"You!"

"Oh, and the little girl." The scarlet haired man struts in front of us, standing on the edge of the roof. "But who's the demon?"

I look to Sebastian, whose eyes are locked on the stranger. "It's rude not to introduce yourself," he tells the sword wielder.

"The name's Grell." He sticks out his tongue and licks the blood from the blade edge. "I'm a holy grim reaper."

* * *

I finally fit in Grell! How'd I do with his character? I honestly don't know. I'm finding him a surprisingly difficult character to write. Perhaps I should go back and watch an episode with him in it...

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	10. Chapter 10

I really enjoy writing this series! My best friend loves it! :) Please tell me if you like it too.

Sebastian: I think the story is going pretty well, miss author.

SnowyNeko: *Blushes* Nah, it's just a bit of fun. It's not _that _good.

William: It would be much better if you took that pest out of it.

SnowyNeko: But the fangirls would hate that!

Sebastian: I have to say I would too. I'm finding myself enjoying the role quite a lot.

Grell: Me too, Bassy!

SnowyNeko: Go away Grell!

Undertaker: Miss SnowyNeko doesn't own any of the Kuroshitsuji cast. *chuckle*

Grell: GAH!

SnowyNeko: ...I've gotten used to him...

* * *

"Another one?" Just how many grim reapers are we going to meet? First the Undertaker, now… Grell, was it? This one looks a bit eccentric.

"I'm Grell, who are you?"

"My name is Sebastian. This is my mistress, Milady Kara."

"I don't care about the human girl," the scarlet reaper grins. "You, my dear Bassy, are a different story. Look at us here! What a dramatic encounter! Where will we end up? Is it destiny?"

I meet Sebastian's eyes with the same look of absolute confusion. Grell motions with his hands while he rants, swinging his bloody swords without care.

"It's like a fairytale! The prince meets princess and their love blooms at first sight!" He giggles. "I would be the princess of course."

I stare at him slack-jawed. An eccentric, red obsessed, gay grim reaper. I honestly haven't an inkling what to think.

"I've already found my princess." His arms tighten around me and he rests his cheek on my hair. My face heats up, likely as red as Grell's hair. I glare at the shingles with nowhere else to look.

Grell laughs at my reaction. "And what does she think of you?" I don't look up. "…Well?"

"He's my pet," I state confidently. It's nothing but the truth; the contract proves it.

"I won't treat you like a slave, Bassy!" He flings his arms wide as if waiting to embrace him. "I'll be your princess, your lover, your slave!"

I grimace. I can't imagine how annoying it'd be to have a partner as frivolous as the redhead before us. I wouldn't last a day.

"A pet doesn't need a slave," Sebastian tells him in a low voice. "And a master often grows quite fond of their animals."

I slap his shoulder. "Never call yourself an animal," I forbid him. "You told me earlier you hate them. And only I get to call you a pet, too." He chuckles with his signature smirk, although it seems softer than usual.

"You heard her. Go bother someone else, Grell."

"Say it again! Say my name again!" Grell begs almost childishly. "Your voice is wonderful!"

"Go die in a ditch," I mumble to myself.

The reaper's green eyes come to rest on me, irritated. "You've really been getting on my nerves, _princess._" The word 'princess' sounds more like a mockery than an actual title. It probably wasn't the brightest idea to royally piss off someone who sends people to heaven and hell for a living. But he's supposed to be holy, right? Even if his boss abandoned Mary, he surely wouldn't kill me without consent.

"I'm just going to chop off your head, sweetheart."

Never mind.

Grell's face is suddenly only inches from mine, and then it's gone. It takes me a second to register that Sebastian jumped to the other side of the roof. He sets me down gently, pulling my arms from around his neck. His hand ruffles my hair before he turns to face an enemy of his race.

"If you're after my mistress, you'll have to fight me first," Sebastian informs Grell, sounding slightly bored.

"Then show me the beast in you!" Grell rushes the red-eyed demon, a blade in each hand. With a sigh, Sebastian removes his gloves. Using his bare hands, he blocks the swords without cutting himself.

"Not taking me seriously?" Grell growls crossly. "Fine!" His attacks quicken into a blur, and after a minute Sebastian has to leap out of the way.

"Attack me!" the blood lusting reaper cries out. "Be rough! Cut me! Scratch me! Bite me!" Sebastian only continues to evade, vaulting across the roof to avoid the deadly weapons of the insane divine being.

At one point, one of Grell's swords slices into Sebastian's tailcoat as he's dodging. The demon pauses for a moment, inspecting the damage. His fingers grasp the tear regrettably.

"I only have one of these," he notes sadly. "I'll have to sew it up after this." When he looks back up, his expression is the same, but I don't miss the way his eyes shine with fury. I decide I will never spill anything on his clothes ever.

Grell claims first assault again. Sebastian doesn't budge until the redhead is a foot away. He slides swiftly to the side, tripping his opponent.

The reaper barely manages to catch himself and whirls to face my butler. Sebastian's foot connects with his face, not giving him a chance to counter. Grell goes flying, smashing into a nearby building. The stone wall behind him crashes to the ground, but somehow he manages to reach our rooftop before he can get caught in the falling debris.

He's met with a hand grabbing his long hair. Sebastian uses it to swing his rival into a building in the opposite direction.

I watch him slam into the cement, cracks appearing on the grey. Blood runs down the side of Grell's face, and his arm looks dislocated. Still, a pointy-toothed smile spreads across his face.

"That's the spirit!" He lunges once again, his blood dripping in a trail behind him.

"Grell Sutcliff! Do you intend to kill a human not on the to-die list?" The both of them cease their battle to stare at the newcomer. I put my head in my hand. How long is this going to go on?" The last thing we need is more people.

The new addition has dark brown hair and the same green eyes as Grell. He holds some sort of gardening tool in his right hand like a staff. He wears a black and white outfit similar to Sebastian's, but slightly different. His leaf green eyes are more focused on Grell than on Sebastian.

"W-William!?" Grell scurries away from him like a scolded puppy. "No! I was just… he's a demon!"

"Demon or not," William exhales, "Your intention was to kill this girl before her time. Do you know what the punishment for that is?"

"Yes." Grell hangs his head low.

"I don't blame you for wanting to get rid of a parasite, though." He glares at Sebastian with a look of utter disgust. "I think we'd be doing the human a favor, but she doesn't appear entertained by the idea." I catch myself glowering at him and relax my muscles.

"Sebastian, has the chaos died down yet?" I can't see the ground from where he put me earlier. He walks over to me and kneels down in front of me, placing his hand on my cheek tenderly.

"It's still dangerous for a fragile human like you," he voices serenely. William looks away as Sebastian stands to face them.

"I apologize for my associate's behavior, miss Kara. If you ever require any assistance… other than your pet parasite… I will offer it to you to repay his actions."

"Don't call him a pet or a parasite," I snarl. My tone becomes more soothing as I say the rest. "But I will gladly accept your offer, William. I'll count on you if I ever need more than I have."

With a nod, he springs away, Grell following after giving a remorseful look at Sebastian. He clearly had wanted more than he'd gotten. I don't feel guilty though.

"Are you alright, Mistress Kara?" Sebastian holds his hand out to me. I accept it and he helps me hoist myself to my feet as he had when we first met.

With a jolt, I remember where we are. I clutch onto him again, closing my eyes tightly.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"We're too high."

He tilts my chin up and I open my eyes, finding his face centimeters from mine. His eyes burn with a different fire than before, warming me up considerably in a pleasant way. His raven hair contrasts to his milky white skin, making him all the more beautiful.

"What would you like me to do about that?" he asks.

After a breath, I whisper, "Kiss me."

"Yes, Milady."

"Then get me down."

"Yes, Milady," he repeats with a chuckle.

He closes the gap between us, pressing his lips sweetly against mine.

* * *

Sorry this one took a while to post. I've been a bit sick. XP But hey! I got out of school! Anyway, it's going to take me a long time to get caught up on homework. Wish me luck!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	11. Chapter 11

What's up guys? I'm thinking I'm going to wrap this up within the next few chapters. Any suggestions of what I should write next? I was thinking Fruits Basket.

Grell: You could do one of me and Bassy!

SnowyNeko: Let me think about it... no.

Grell: Aw, come on! A romantic encounter! Demon against reaper. They fight as deadly enemies, only to find out they've fallen in love!

SnowyNeko: Cute story. Write it yourself.

Sebastian: Actually, please don't.

Grell: BASSY!

SnowyNeko: *Picks up bow and arrow and pins Grell to wall with arrow. Studies him a moment*

Sebastian: What are you thinking, miss author?

SnowyNeko: He kind of makes a cool decoration. Maybe I should just keep him up there.

Grell: No! Get me down!

SnowyNeko: Fine. I will if you say the line.

Grell: SnowyNeko does not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. NOW GET ME DOWN!

SnowyNeko: Maybe later. :3

* * *

When Sam came from the kitchen with an entire cooked pig my mouth stars to water. The rest of the rebels are risking celebration in an aboveground tavern. Thankfully, that leaves me with mostly people I know.

"Sit down and eat, Sebastian," Sam insists. "You helped prepare it after all. You can eat it, right?"

"It's alright. I made it for my mistress, not myself," he tells Sam with a small bow. "Besides, it was a large meal to prepare. It would be a shame if dinner was late."

The frown on Sam's face is obvious, but he lets it drop. The only unfamiliar figure at the table is a squat man, scrawny to the bone. What little hair he has left is a greyish white. The leader enters the room, head held high. He raises a chalice.

"Here's to our first resistance! The world now knows our presence, and we are proud to be the Emperor's enemy!"

Cups clank together, discordant. I turn to Sebastian and hold up my cup to him.

"Cheers to being one step closer to consuming my soul," I whisper so the others can't hear.

He chuckles. "Indeed." He picks a cup off the table and taps it to mine to amuse me.

"That's her," the old man points to me. "She's the one who untied me."

I think back to the prisoner I released earlier today. He'd taken off into the masses before I'd gotten a good look at him, but I do remember he was quick on his feet. For an old man, he's in excellent shape.

"Wonderful! I knew you'd be profitable!" The leader smiles brilliantly, overjoyed by my contribution. He seems to have a lot of trust in me, a surprising amount actually since I'm the newest rebel. Unlike the other's he doesn't act the least bit suspicious of me.

"I never did welcome you to our humble group. We are all family here. We all look out for one another and there are no secrets. All questions will be answered honestly, and information will be spread evenly."

I swallow my last bite of meat before meeting his eye. "I'm glad to hear that. There is a question I'm eager to ask."

"Ask away."

"I do believe I don't know your name yet." A hush falls around the table, all forks coming to a halt. I can only hear my own breathing in the sudden silence. "Is something wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Andrew looks up. "He creates our battle plans, keeps the order of our troops, and provides us with a suitable hiding place from the Emperor and his soldiers. The one condition of it all is that we not ask for his name."

Not a peep comes from 'em as they await my response.

"Alright," I say standing. "I understand. It's none of my business anyway, of course." The tension gradually loosens when I offer them a fake grin. "Today has been exhausting, so I'm going to retire for the night. Thank you for the meal, Sam, Sebastian."

As soon as we're out of earshot, I make a request of Sebastian. "Find out his name," I command, not bothering to look at him. "Dig up any and all information about him."

"Yes, Milady." His presence behind me vanishes and I continue to my room. Kitty waits there, drinking from the water bowl I have specifically for her. I pick up the little goat and set her in my lap, despite her bays of protest.

Sebastian should be back any minute. It shouldn't take a demon very long to do what I asked. While he does remind me of a cat, he is also much like a reliable bloodhound. I can imagine his face twisted in displeasure at the thought and laugh.

"And what might be so funny?" Sebastian inquires. He loiters in the doorway, anticipating my reply.

"My own imagination," I state, not taking the liberty of explaining. "What did you find?"

"I found something very entertaining. I'm sure you'll find it interesting."

_Knock, knock. _

"Come in!" I push open the door and enter the room, Sebastian one step behind me. "Ah, Kara! What a surprise. Please take a seat."

I lower myself into a plush chair, facing the rebel leader. Behind me, I hear Sebastian shut the door.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure this visit to?"

"I want you to take me to Rome."

"Oh, yes. You want to assassinate the Emperor if I'm not mistaken. Don't worry, little peach. We'll go there to overthrow him in a few years."

His faux grin doesn't falter when I say "Take me there now."

"That would be a hasty move, my dear. We've only just publicized our existence."

I cross my legs, folding my hands together delicately. "Whether it is or not, I will not wait another month, let alone multiple years, for my chance." His hearty laugh echoes throughout the room.

"I'm sorry, but unless you have other means of transportation, I'm afraid you'll have to be patient."

"No," I demand firmly. Normally, I'd be a little more persuasive and simply try to convince him it's the right decision. However, with the information Sebastian's found, I can go right for the kill. "We'll attack within a week. I'm sure you have your ways of moving us where I want to go." I tilt my head, giving him a sweet smile.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asks innocently.

"I think we both know what we're talking about, Jacob."

I hear a small girl's gasp from behind me and watch Jacob's anger contort his face.

"So you really are a spy," he growls, drawing a sword. I shake my head, genuinely relishing the moment.

"No again. I am a poor girl from the countryside. And I want to kill Emperor Celso. Your brother."

"Why should I listen to you?"

I grin wider. I've been waiting for him to ask. It feels so good to be in control.

"Because with a single order, I could kill any or all the people down here." I frown playfully. "Then you wouldn't have a toy army to play with anymore, would you? And I'm sure you don't want your niece injured."

I motion behind me, where Sebastian calmly restrains a thrashing Marianne.

"Frankly, I find it insulting that she tried to kill us. I actually feel slightly betrayed. I was beginning to look at her as the little sibling I never had."

Although we were twins, Mary was born a few hours before me, making her the eldest. I've always wanted a younger brother or sister.

Pursing his lips together, he finally gives me the okay.

"I don't want her hurt. But tell me, please, how would you take down an entire stronghold of armed and trained rebels?"

"I could never." I nod to Sebastian. "He would."

I watch Jacob's eyes widen and turn to look back at Sebastian, curious as to what he's doing. His normally deep, dark red eyes glow, seemingly creating their own light. The devilish grin on his face portrays two razor sharp fangs. Even with his new monster-like features, he's still utterly breathtaking.

I catch myself admiring him and blush, looking back to the Emperor's baby brother.

"So I'll assume we'll be ready to travel in a few days time." I talk to his gaping mouth, even though he doesn't seem to comprehend any of it. "Have a nice night, Jacob."

Once I'm out the door, Sebastian releases Marianne and follows. Though they're both closely related to the object of my vengeance, I hold no ill will towards Marianne and Jacob. Jacob is an interesting one. As the younger son, he's next in line to be emperor. And he wants the position, bad. Bad enough that he funds the rebellion that aims to remove his sibling from power.

"Well?"

I jerk, a hand flying over my heart to stop its racing. "Well what?"

"I saw you studying me. Do you like it when I'm part demon?"

"You're always demon, whether you look it or not." I bite the inside of my cheek, heart pounding for a different reason now. He brushes my hair behind my ear and puts his lips next to it.

"True, but you seemed to enjoy how I l appeared, Mistress Kara." His voice sends shivers down my spine, but I begin to walk away anyway.

"If you have any business you have to get done, I suggest you do it," I tell him as we make our way through the dark tunnels. "I suspect our contract to be completed by the end of this trip.

* * *

Yay! Expect to see the Emperor soon! He's a total playboy, btw. *mumbles to self. And a definitely didn't base him off one of my friends.* I need to come up with a great storyline for my next story; something that'll blow this one out of the water.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	12. Chapter 12

I had to make up tests I missed while I was sick today. Fortunately for me, I got lucky and they were all pretty easy. :)

Sebastian: That's because you are smart, miss author.

SnowyNeko: Stop it, you. If you flatter me too much, I'll become arrogant.

Sebastian: That's okay. It's alright to have confidence in yourself.

SnowyNeko: I could use a bit of that... Someone said my writing was terrible today );

Undertaker: Don't worry, little lady. *snickers* You write wonderfully for someone so morbid.

SnowyNeko: You think so? Most people think I'm scary.

Undertaker: Scary? Not at all.

Sebastian: Keep in mind, miss, you're talking to a demon and a grim reaper.

SnowyNeko: Oh yeah. You guys are the best! Group hug! *Hugs them both and has major nosebleed*

Grell: SnowyNeko does not own any of the Kuroshitsuji cast!

SnowyNeko: *Blinks* And you got here... when...?

Grell: I was trying to scare Undertaker! Did it work?

SnowyNeko: ...Um, no Grell. I don't think it did.

* * *

The decision was made that we would travel in multiple smaller groups, to appear less conspicuous. Sebastian and I are set to leave with the second group, which includes Marianne, Benedict, and two other people I've never seen before.

We leave at sunrise an hour behind the preceding group. The trip to the mountains is tiring, but it's nothing compared to the uphill climb. The mountainside is steeper than I anticipated, but the view…

As the town shrinks by the minute, wildlife swallows us whole. Vegetation encloses the path and makes it nearly impossible to stray. Medusa tries to chase a rodent into the foliage, only to find no way to get herself through it. She instead turns her attention to Kitty. Their noisy antics provide our entertainment as we continue deeper into the mountain range.

Me, I can't tear my eyes away from the scene. The mountains rise majestically against the blue sky, disappearing into the fluffy clouds. The songs of birds resound through the dense forest and the rushing sound of a babbling brook can be heard in the distance.

Out of the corner of my eye I catch Marianne watching me, but when I turn to meet her eye she glances away. I lag behind till I'm at her side.

"What is it you want to say?" I encourage her.

She peers at me hesitantly. "What… what is he?" she stammers, eyes flickering to Sebastian. "Is he…Hades?"

"In my old religion, they call Hades Lucifer," I inform her. She stares at me, waiting for me to answer. "No, actually, he isn't. He's just a servant. That's actually one of the first things I asked him when we met." I snicker a bit at the memory. Her eyes widen.

"So he's a-"

"A demon. And my butler."

She fingers her dagger absentmindedly, her discomfort towards his kind evident in her expression.

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life and dreams." She lets that sink in. Sheathing her blade, she finally looks at me directly.

"Why? How do you know he won't betray you?" I heat up to a rose red, thinking of the kisses we've shared. Instead, I give her the more logical reason for his dedication.

"We made a deal," I say trying to return my face to normal temperature. "He helps me with my revenge. At the end of it all he gets my soul. He won't go back on his word, cause that's just how he is."

"But he's a demon! Evil in the flesh, you know?"

I blink. "He's still a person as much as you or I. He has his sense of loyalty and his own set of morals."

We walk in silence for a while. As we do, I feel the air growing noticeably thinner. It seems to be taking its toll on everyone, but I'm not particularly used to such exertion. Father always did the majority of the physical labor back on the farm. My breathing gets shallower by the mile.

"You like him."

I twist to look at her, unsure of how long it's been since she's last spoken.

"Like, as in, romantically."

"What?" I gasp from both surprise and simple lack of air. "Of course I don't! He's a pet to me."

"People can grow to love their pets," she tells me, a smile emerging from her lips.

"Not in that way!" She pauses, imagining it before bursting out laughing. I gape at her. How in the world can she have so much energy when I can barely get a breath in?

"Yeah, that'd be gross," she giggles, scrunching her nose. "But he looks more human than dog to me."

"D-don't call him a dog," I whisper sharply. "He doesn't like 'em." For some reason she only laughs harder.

"It doesn't matter if you deny it. You're hopeless when it comes to him!" she teases.

"Go to hell," I grumble, blushing furiously. In front of us, Sebastian glances back every now and again to observe my embarrassed, flushed face. I look down at the bantering cat and kid, hoping that he can't somehow hear any of our conversation.

We manage to reach the spot for our overnight camp despite the abundance of breaks we took along the way. Marianne leaves my side to assist with pitching the tents, Medusa right on her heels.

I grasp the little black goat in my arms and cuddle her close. It really is freezing up here. Even though it's mid summer, there's snow on the ground beneath us.

I stand idle, shivering and feeling absolutely useless as everyone around me gets to work. Even Sebastian manages to find a way to be useful.

Marianne motions for me to join her. Happy to help, I kneel down next to her by a pile of logs.

"We need to get a fire going. The sun's going down and I don't suspect it will get any warmer."

There, that's something I can do! Back in my home village it was an honor to light the bonfire. It was an annual thing that we'd cook a feast over the raging flames. Every year, the children would vie for the chance to light it. I can proudly say I've been the one to do it for the past three years.

The next minute, sparks fly and a fire crackles to life. Cheers of appreciation and a slap on the back are my reward as the exhausted group members gather.

"You sure know how ta start a fire, little missy," one man tells me as he sits. We warm and distribute the food we've packed, chatter increasing until it has a party-like feel to it.

With a sharp pain in my chest, I'm reminded of the neighborhood parties we used to hold when I was still just a tike. The only difference is that here there's no-

The sound of a lyre startles me from my flashback. Benedict plucks at the instrument professionally, in a lively tune. Inspired, People pull themselves up and grab a partner to dance with. The two men I don't know dance together, and Marianne pulls me up with her.

Not really knowing what to do, I sway a little to satisfy the younger one in front of me. I just can't get into it, not with the nostalgia this scene brings.

The golden haired girl eventually tires herself out, as well as the men. With yawns and a 'goodnight', they retire to bed one by one, Marianne being last. Then it's just Sebastian, Benedict and me.

Benedict reduces his speed, his music becoming more of a lullaby. My eyes getting droopy like I'd seen Marianne's, I decide it's probably smart for me to hit the sack.

When I rise to my feet, though, arms snake around my waist from behind. My hands fly to his, my face boiling into a cherry.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian inquires, lips against my ear. If possible, my face grows darker. "Dance with me first."

Without letting me respond, he twirls me around. Keeping one arm around my waist, he guides my arms to they're laces around his neck.

Feeling too awkward, I touch my forehead to his chest as we sway slowly from side to side. His body is warm to the touch, providing better heat than a fire ever did in my opinion. His hands fit into my curves perfectly, resting carefully there as if afraid to hurt me.

"Sebastian, do you like me?"

He moves one hand to the back of my head, cradling it as we dance. "Whatever gave you that idea, Mistress?"

"I just… it's just…" I flush. Does that mean no? Has he only been toying with me for the past few days?

"Milady, have I ever told you that you're quite beautiful. Even for a demon's standards."

"Don't lie," I scold him without looking up.

"Unlike you fragile humans, I don't lie."

Sebastian leaves me alone for a bit after the dance, claiming he's going to patrol the campsite to keep out wild beasts. With the dim firelight seeping into my tent, I take a quill in my hand and a piece of parchment. Settling into a comfortable position, I start to write.

* * *

Anyone else wondering what she writes? I haven't actually written whatever it is yet, so I'm as curious as you guys are. Stay tuned to figure out what it is!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	13. Chapter 13

I had to yell a lot today and ended up loosing my voice. I hate it when that happens! My throat feels so sore!

Sebastian: You need a nice cup of tea and some rest.

SnowyNeko: Thanks, Sebby. I can always count on you. :)

Grell: You sound **terrible**!

SnowyNeko: What a perfect way to greet a lady...

Sebastian: *sigh* Grell, please, use your manners.

Grell: BASSY! I'll always use manners for you!

Sebastian: Here, miss author. A warm cup of tea.

SnowyNeko: Thx :3

Sebastian: Since your throat hurts, shall I say the line?

SnowyNeko: I'd really appreciate that.

Sebastian: SnowyNeko doesn't own any of the Kuroshitsuji cast.

Snowyneko: Sebastian, you're such a doll!

* * *

The palace of the Roman Emperor is even grander than stories have told. Most people this close to it would gawk in awe at its massiveness, but I stare up at it with seething hatred. This is the home of Emperor Celso. This is where I will make him pay for what he's done.

"I can get you in," Marianne offers. "Most of the guards know me from a few years back. I could pass you as one of my sisters, but Sebastian is a different story. He's tons of daughters, my dad, but has yet to father a son."

Approaching the ominous citadel standing stoic, I say, "He has his ways." She catches up to me matching my pace.

"But how will he know where we are?" she asks. "The both of us kind of took off without notifying anyone, and he's still back at the hideout getting settled in."

I glance over at her before coming to a complete halt. When she realizes I've stopped, she turns to face me. I shove aside my scarf and lay a finger on the contract star with a slight smile.

"This is his mark on me. It represents our deal, and that I belong to him once my wish is fulfilled." I close my eyes in thought. "As long as I bear this, he will always find me."

I shake my head. Sebastian is not my top priority right now. I need to infiltrate the Emperor's home, and my ticket in is waiting in front of me.

"Get me in."

Marianne moves to converse with the men protecting the front gate, greeting them like old friends.

"That's Kara," I hear her say. "She's one of my half-sisters. I found her in the countryside a little while ago."

"Another one?" one of the guys grumbles. "I can never keep track of them all."

"If daddy's going to ignore his own offspring, the least he can do is provide us all with a roof." Marianne waves me over. I carry myself lightly, as if to give the impression of natural grace. He nods to me politely, which I do back.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, miss Kara. I do hope you don't mind living with hordes of other girls." The metal gateway swings open with a clang, my blond companion grinning thanks at the guard.

The garden is elegant, with finely trimmed hedges, a crystal blue pond, and marble pillars enclosing it like a cage. While it is pretty, it feels too man-made for my taste. I much prefer the flowing grass fields and thick forests of the farm. What really bothers me, though, is the large quantity of girls and women lounging about. All are clothed in the nicest silks, and their ages range from infancy to women in their late twenties. I heard the Emperor had a harem, but never imagined it to be this gigantic.

"I'm his oldest daughter," Marianne informs me. "He had me when he was fifteen."

She's kidding right? That would mean every single girl older than her were one of his numerous wives. No, numerous is an understatement. I would never dare try to count them all.

"Where are we going?" I step closer to Marianne, uncomfortable with the unfamiliar surroundings.

"To see my dad."

"But won't he recognize I'm too old to be his?" I panic. She soothes my worrying quickly before others notice.

"We can just say you've grown up fast, if he asks," she assures me. "Although, I think he'll just assume that without us telling him. What I'm worried about is that you'll loose your cool and blow your cover."

I have nothing to say to that, so I glue my mouth shut for the moment. The interior has the same feeling as outside: magnificent and splendid, but in no way natural. With the new presence of revolution looming over it, I expect this place should fall soon.

_I'd really like to see when it crashes, _I think to myself dreamily. _If I'm still alive to see it. _

The spacious room Marianne drags me into is almost no different from the one at the rebel sanctuary. I snort. Jacob must have mimicked this room's design so he'd feel more empowered. He indeed is so power-hungry it's pathetic. But if his blind ambitions lead me to my goal and allow me a shot at killing Emperor Celso, then they're always welcome.

"You are… Mary!"

My attention snaps to the origin of the loud voice. The man has robes of dark purple draped over him like a waterfall. His short hair is bright blonde, his blue eyes prominent. The resemblance to dark-haired Jacob is nearly unrecognizable, yet I perceive it right off the bat. He is significantly taller than me, but not so much as Sebastian. As I register his identity, fury rises in the depths of my stomach.

"It's been a while, Mary! Have you found me yet another one of my beautiful daughters?" She grips my hand to prevent me from lashing out. Rage boils behind my eyes and I struggle to keep my expression pleasant.

"My name is Marianne, dad," she corrects with a grin. "You shouldn't call your own daughter by her nickname."

"Of course, my dear. And my other daughter!" he addresses me, his overly joyful smile plastered on. "Excuse my rudeness, but I don't think I've seen you since you were a babe! What is your name again?"

"Kara sir," I voice through clenched teeth.

"I've always wanted a daughter with a country accent! And you can call me Papa!"

My fists begin to quiver violently as I quote him. "…Papa…"

"There you go! Marianne, I trust you can escort her to one of the less crowded rooms." Although the beam never leaves his face, it's clear he's dismissing us and there will be consequences if we refuse.

She struggles to get me down the halls after we exit the room as I fight to get back, to confront my enemy and stick a blade through him. She manages to open a door without me noticing and shoves me in. Forced to back up, I trip over the bed and flop down unwillingly.

"Calm down," she hisses harshly, shocking me into stillness. The contradiction of her doll features and her ferocious tone is too much for me to take in after I'm already unstable. "People were staring in the hallway. Cool your head and wait for reinforcements before you engage in _anything._" I give a sharp nod and she shuts the door, locking me in the room.

I lean back into the fluffy pillow, taking in a deep breath.

"Sebastian!"

"You called, Milady?"

I sit up to meet eyes with the demon suddenly in the shadows. I knew he'd be in here before even I was. The loyalty of a tamed demon is beyond amazing in my opinion. Not to mention their thoroughness.

"Deliver a message to Jacob. Tell him that his brother will die at seven am tomorrow. If he wants to take advantage of it, he should send in the troops. Now that he's in front of my face, I will not wait any longer."

There's silence from Sebastian, so I glance his way. His garnet eyes bore into mine with seriousness difficult to match. I stare back anyway, my intention portrayed in every little aspect of my being. After a moment, he places his gloved hand over his heart and bows.

"Right away, Milady." He fades into the shadows without looking back up. He must be surprised about how soon he's earning his prize. Some people must take years to have their wish granted. Well, lucky him.

Tomorrow morning, Emperor Celso will perish, and I will soon after.

* * *

I'm planning on two more chapters. And I still have to write whatever Kara wrote last chapter...

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to chapter 14 of The Fall of Peace! I'm not finished yet!

William: Could you finish it soon? If this drags on much longer, I'll be late for an important appointment.

SnowyNeko: I was planning on that anyways. May I ask what the appointment is about?

Undertaker: The souls of the dead, of course! *chuckle* What else?

William: Actually, it's for my glasses.

SnowyNeko: Aw, but thats so boring! Why can't it be something like what the Undertaker said? ):

William: *pushes up glasses* The glasses of a grim reaper are very important. We can't see without them.

SnowyNeko: Uhuh... for once I wish Grell were here. At least he's fairly interesting.

Grell: You call?

SnowyNeko: Never mind.

Sebastian: Miss author does not own any of the Kuroshitsuji cast members.

Grell: BASSY!

William: Grell! Do not sully the name of the grim reapers by touching such filth!

Grell: Yessir...

SnowyNeko: *thinks to self* _It's a little late for that._

* * *

I barely get any shuteye at all, fidgeting the entire night. Today, these first few hours will be all the time I get, as well as the last. Sebastian returns less than an hour after he left, but I ignore him and try to sleep. If there's no energy for me to use, how will I accomplish my goal? Still, I don't get more than a few hours of rest before the sky outside begins to brighten.

"Sebastian, what time is it?" I ask, staring at the ceiling like I've been doing all night.

"Six twenty-one," he responds immediately. I sit up and hop to my feet, fully awake.

"Are there any clothes that will show my star? Or that maybe even compliment it?" There's no point in hiding it anymore. For the last few moments of my life, I will wear the contract mark that bonds me to my demon proudly.

As if expecting my request, he presents me with a flowing white dress. The neckline is low and an unusual heart shape I've never seen before. The sleeves are but straps, only there for the purpose of supporting the rest of the dress. The length pours onto the floor, the entirety of it pure white, more immaculate than Sebastian's gloves. The outfit will frame the thorny star perfectly. In the other hand he holds a pair of matching flats.

They'll be more than a suitable ensemble for my funeral. I allow Sebastian to help me change as long as he doesn't see anything. Even though he has his eyes shut the whole time, I blush profusely. Once finished, I admire the dress silently. When I look up at the demon in front of me, I realize he's grasping a black crystal tiara.

"That's a little overboard," I tell him. "It's not like I'm actually of high status." He slips it on me anyway, with a sad smile that rips at my heart. Though it's way over the top, his expression keeps me from refusing.

"I've said it before, Mistress Kara, and I'll say it again. You are beautiful."

My breath catches in my throat and I close my eyes, turning my head away so he can't see the tear that's escaped. Neither of us jump at the sudden clashing coming from somewhere else in the palace.

It's time. I take a deep breath and open my eyes with a newfound determination. The tear is long gone. Sebastian opens the door for me, gazing at me when I walk through it.

He brings me to Emperor Celso's room without my asking. When I enter, Celso is still in his nightgown. His surprised face quickly transforms into his calm, hard mask.

"Kara! You look gorgeous, my daughter!" he praises me hollowly. "But why are you here at a time like this? Shouldn't you be hiding from the rebels, with your sisters?"

"Sisters?" I sneer. "I have no sisters."

He sighs. "Don't go acting up now! I know girls your age are difficult to deal with, but now isn't the time!"

"I _had_ a sister, but you killed her!" I scream at him trembling.

"Oh, ho," he laughs to my annoyance, realization flashing in his eyes. "Mary snuck a rebel into my palace. I will have to punish her after this."

"Don't say her name!" I screech, starting to sound like a banshee more than a human. "You don't have the right!" I have to restrain myself so I don't go rushing at him unprepared. Being Emperor, he's sure to be trained in hand-to-hand combat, as well as swords. I'll have to be patient a few minutes longer if I am to do this.

"Oh?" he raises an eyebrow, uncaring. "And what are you, a little country lass, going to do about it?" Before I realize it, he's wrapped his large hands around my throat.

Choking, one of my hands claws at his arm. The other reaches for the knife on my necklace, only to find it missing. I forgot I took it off to show off the star.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I hold out my hand for something, _anything_. A second later, the handle of the dagger is resting in my palm. Thank you, Sebastian.

Without thinking, I grip it and plunge it into the heart of the man I've hated so desperately since Mary's death.

Time seems to stop as his eyes widen, staring into my livid eyes. His hands loosen and arms fall to his sides. Gasping for breath, I pull it out and stumble back a step. When blood dribbles from his mouth, I conclude I must've nicked one of his lungs.

I watch merciless, as the life drains from his eyes and he collapses dead on the floor. He lands in a pool of gore, similar to Mary's. Fitting, for him.

I don't look at Sebastian when I exit the room. My business is done, and he is now set to take my soul.

"Well?" I ask. "What are you waiting for? It's time to collect your prize, demon."

….

"I'm not going to consume your soul, Kara."

I freeze, comprehending his words. He _what!? _He steps in front of me, tilting my chin up so that I can see his sincere grin.

"I decided I can't, Milady. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." Broken noises erupt from my mouth, unsure of how to respond. Does he mean…?

He leans closer, as do I, eager to close the gap between us. Before our lips touch, however, I hear the familiar sound of a kid laughing. I pull away with a jerk, head turning to see Kitty in the protective arms of Marianne.

She spots us, shouting something I can't hear. Over the commotion, I'm shocked I made out the goat's wailing. She holds up a hand to cup her mouth, preparing to yell again when the black goat leaps out of her arms. At the same time, a confused guard dog enters the room and spies the misplaced kid.

On impulse, I dive for Kitty. Just as I feel the silky fur in my arms, something sharp burrows into my back. I scream as it digs into me again, this time in my neck. My yelp turns to gurgling as I feel the dog's jowls torn from me.

I'm rolled onto my back, Sebastian hovering above me. He looks utterly horrified. Weakly, I reach up to trace his jawbone, trying to get him to relax.

"The…n-note," I cough, anxious that he may not find it. "F-for you." This is good. This way, he gets his meal that he's been waiting for. And he doesn't have to be the one to kill me.

"M…Mistress," he stutters out. I twist my lips into a grin, staring up into his unbelieving, beautiful, ruby eyes. I did what I had to. If I die here, then so be it. I'll be one of the many casualties in the uprising.

Shakily, Sebastian kisses my forehead slowly. Then, his eyes now pained, he places a melancholy kiss on my lips as black and white spots alike appear in my vision. His lips move softly, and in them I can feel his torture. His hand strokes my hair delicately, but soon I can no longer feel it. The last things to fall numb are my lips, one second burning, and the next…nothing.

He pulls back as even the ringing in my ears fades to naught. The last thing I remember before my eyelids slide shut are those raven colored locks framing his bottomless, garnet eyes, that rage in a turmoil of emotions I could never distinguish.

_Goodbye my demon,_ I think dimly. _I bid you goodnight._

* * *

SURPRISE! Now here's the question- is she really dead? What do you think. I'll be typing the final chapter soon!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	15. Chapter 15

This is the last chapter of this story. *sniff sniff* So sad! ;( But I'm considering making a separate oneshot of Sebastian and Kara sometime later, so look forward to it! My next story is going to be for the anime Fruits Basket. It has a lot of meaning to me since it was my gateway anime. The new character, Vierra, is going to be completely different from Kara.

SnowyNeko: I'm going to miss this story...

Grell: Feel free to write one about me and Bassy anytime!

SnowyNeko: If I ever write another story about Black Butler, I might leave you out.

Grell: NOOO! Please don't!

SnowyNeko: Don't sweat it. I'm not that mean. :)

William: So this will be over soon? Can I leave then?

SnowyNeko: Yeah, sure. You need to fix your glasses, right?

William: That is correct. I'll take my leave then.

Sebastian: Will you please go with him, Grell?

Grell: Since you said please, anything for you!

SnowyNeko: Yay! That leaves me with my boys! *Hugs Undertaker and Sebastian*

Sebastian: Really, miss author, you should take care of that dreadful nosebleed.

SnowyNeko: Nah, I'm good for now.

Undertaker: I'm flattered, little lady. *grins wider* Do you really think so highly of me?

SnowyNeko: Of course! You're my grim reaper! And Sebby is my demon! I'm gonna miss ya both!

Undertaker: Now, don't go and get all sad, miss. Laughter is always the bast medicine.

Sebastian: It's not like you'll never see us again.

SnowyNeko: You're right. I love ya both sooooo much! And you too, my lovely readers! I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters. If I did, they'd all be my servants! ^-^

Sebastian: This again? *sighs*

* * *

When I open my eyes, the sun is halfway hidden behind the horizon. I laugh softly at the irony of the orangey sky. Still, I failed to realize how late it's gotten. It's been quite a while since I've made a mistake like that. Surely, he's long past noticing my absence. I should be getting back to him.

I push off the bark behind me, putting the rest of my weight on my feet. Crouching down, I place two flowers to mark the two unmarked graves: a daisy, and the other a blood red rose.

Underneath the ancient roots, beneath the dirt and grass, lie two girls I buried a long time ago. Under my feet rest the decaying bodies of my love and her sister. A dear friend of mine, the Undertaker, was kind enough to craft my dearest a custom coffin. He had said it was his pleasure, that he'd found her very amusing in life.

It's been so long I can't even pick up their scents anymore. Nearly two thousand years has taken its toll on them, yet it's barely touched me if at all.

I smirk to myself. I'm confident that while she has crumbled away with time, the dress I gave her still remains. It was my gift to her from hell, after all, made of a special material that can endure millenniums before fraying. She had looked exquisite in it, complete with the shoes and the crown.

I doubt she even realized I'd dressed her in a demonic wedding gown.

"I know that now, you idiot."

"Look who's finally decided to interrupt. After you talk for hours on end about yourself, you can't allow me five minutes of my own thoughts."

"You're the one who asked for my side of the story," she points out defensively."

"And I still can't believe you remember it so vividly," I remark.

"How can I not? They were the last few days of my life. And if I ever forget a moment, I can tap into your convenient perfect memory."

"Those weren't the last days of your life, Kara. You're still alive."

She consents with a pout. "Fine, those were the last days in my own body. What I don't understand is how you got me like this!"

I sigh and recall, for the six hundred thirty-eighth time, the events that took place only seconds before her death.

The spirit is fading from her body at an alarming rate as I stare at her bloodied body. She can't die, not after I decided she'd live! Not after I decided I would have her as my mate!

Marianne is now at my side, portraying the emotions I'm keeping bottled.

"Kara? Kara, wake up! Don't die on us now!"

I push her back firmly, eyes dashing over the damage. "There's nothing we can do," I tell her, dejected. "Her body is beyond repair."

I jolt from my own words. Her body is past the point of return, yes, but her soul is still together. It's dimming though. There isn't anything Marianne can do, but perhaps I can.

I push the worried friend farther back and wipe the blood from Kara's contract symbol. It fades along with her soul, but it remains fairly visible and that's all I need.

Pressing the mark to the back of my hand to her identical star, I kiss her for the last time. I bite her lip gently and allow the blood to flow into my mouth. Piercing my own tongue, I force it past her unmoving lips and let the thick red liquid drip down her injured throat.

My hand heats up and begins to burn, till it reaches the point if feels as if I've stuck my hand in a furious fire. Stubbornly, I keep my hand there until I sense the body under me has become but an empty shell.

For a moment, nothing happens. Both Marianne and I stare at Kara, waiting for something to happen. When it doesn't, the lively blond to my side screams in pain. Sobbing, she throws a piece of rubble at the dazed guard dog that's the culprit. Whimpering, it scampers away. Focusing all my attention at the corpse in front of me, I don't bother to chase after it.

"I…is that…me?"

I let out a relived breath I didn't know I was holding and sit back. I made it!

"That's no you," I grin. "You're you."

"Do you have any idea how vague that answer was?" she complains. I laugh at her carefree attitude. "But you got lucky. Without my help, you would've never found my note I left you."

"And I will never let it go."

"Sebastian!" I glance up to meet the eye of my most recent master, Ciel Phantomhive. "So this is where you've been all day. It's almost time for super and Bardroy has been trying to use his flamethrower again."

"Young Master, I told you before we left we should've left the servants behind while we're in Italy," I tell him. "They would've considered it a vacation."

"They wanted to come and I didn't see the harm in it. Come Sebastian. We came here on business, not to sightsee, and I've grown hungry. You didn't bring me any snacks today."

"I apologize, my Lord. It won't happen again." I bow to the child before me, who turns to lead me away.

"Jesus, that boy is spoiled. How do you put up with a master like him," Kara whines. "I guess he is kinda cute, though…"

I have to hold back a chuckle. "Be careful, love. He may not be able to hear our conversation, but he can plainly see my reactions to your words."

"I know, I know," she waves it off mentally. "Can't let anyone know there's two souls in this body, right? But it's boring to do nothing! You almost never give me control nowadays!"

I smirk. Whenever I let her lead, she always has us doing the most outrageous things she can think of to make up for the time I have the reigns over myself. Not that I can blame her, since she no longer has a body to call her own anymore. I'm in charge unless I willingly give her the power. Her voice is always there, though, keeping me company and entertaining me.

"If you're so bored, why don't you read me your letter?"

"Why don't you read it yourself?" she asks.

"Because I like to hear it in your voice."

Without my doing anything, my hand (now hers) reaches into my pocket and withdraws an old, yellowing scrap of paper. Still following the Young Master, I gaze down so she can read it. Though we both know it by heart at this point, it's a nice little memento that carries precious memories for the both of us.

We met amidst tears and screams

And I called upon your name

To do my bidding, fulfill my wish

Forcing the wild raven tame

You fought for me when I asked

And cared for me when I didn't

Your teasing smirk throughout it all

But my soul's to be my payment

For the vengeance I desire

And the death of me plus one

The lengths you've gone for me

Shine brighter than any sun

For along my path of discovery

I found myself not alone

But shadowed by my demon

With a bond that's tightly sewn

I need you like the warmth

Of the fire burning bold

The only one who matters

To me anymore in the world

Separating me from my past

You lead me to my doom

I follow you always willing

To accept my awaiting tomb

Your eyes burn red for me

And your hands become so soft

My safety your priority

Your loyalty never to be scoffed

And on my skin is a mark

A star encased in thorns

Binding my being always to you

Signifying that I am yours

This is to say the unspoken

What I have yet and may not say

So thank you for your company

And I've loved you since that day.

* * *

THE END! It's been fun writing this! I enjoyed each and every review you guys gave! My thanks to you, my readers, and for all your support! I hope you'll read all my other stories I'll be posting!

Till then, Love and Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW! See ya soon!


End file.
